A Real Friendship
by Elizabeth Antoinette
Summary: Sakura Dies On A C Ranked Misson, leaving naruto in a pissed off fashion


Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!!

All owned by Masashi Kishimoto

BrokenDreamsLTO: I bow down to this guy like, for real..

----------

A Real Friendship

By: Sydney Gregory

The worst story ever has happened to our dear Naruto-Kun… Sakura died on a C-ranked Mission. Naruto was heart broken.

"He has been this way for way too long Sasuke." Said Kakashi the team's Sensai

"I know but what do we do? Not like we can help him get through the misery." Said the Uchiha sadly.

"Why don't you comfort him Sasuke?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke said angered at his Sensei while having a hint of red come across his cheek

"Jealous of Sakura I see…" Kakashi said nudging his student's side.

"Stop it I am not!" Sasuke said turning away blushing.

"You are so jealous of her you're blushing," Moving closer to his students ear "you like him don't you?" Kakashi said trying to make his student blush more.

"Stop it! It's not funny anymore!" The Uchiha said looking at the ground not noticing that his lover Naruto was looking at him with a red face.

"He's looking at you, Sasuke…" Making the Uchiha's face an even BRIGHTER red than before.

"Sasuke why are you blushing so hard??" Naruto commented about Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't know what to do? Tell Naruto that he liked him? NO! Will Kakashi tell him?? So many questions were spinning around in his head. He had no idea what to say but to keep his head even lower than before.

"Naruto, Sasuke has something he has to tell you." Kakashi said to Naruto while backing up a bit. Then disappeared. _I'll get you later Kakashi_. Sasuke said in his Head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said looking up at him. His face has now turned back to normal.

"Yea Sasuke?" Naruto still feeling depressed from Sakura's death. She had died in his hands making the pain even worse.

"I want to tell you something." Sasuke had said, as laying back into the grass.

"What?" He said firmly as if he didn't want to know. Lying in the grass.

"I don't think I'm like most boys…"

"Yea so and?" Naruto had said rudely.

"I think I might be gay." Sasuke said while blushing a bit.

"…" Naruto was speechless.

"But the person I like doesn't know it.."

"Oh really I don't care..." Naruto really didn't care not the smallest bit.

"I mean I stare at him all the time and he never notices..." Sasuke said with a bit of red coming across his pale cheeks.

"Don't care."

"Do you want to know his name? Oh never mind you don't seem interested…"

"Wait What I WANNA KNOW!!!" Naruto said finally interested in the conversation.

"No, No, you obviously don't want know!" Sasuke said with an idea in his head

_If I can get Naruto interested in the conversation then he might care a little more about me and how I feel about him..._

"BUT SASUKE-KUN PLEASE!" Naruto said begging.

Did Naruto just call Sasuke, Kun? This was his chance to tell Naruto how he felt. Sasuke took that chance.

"Fine, fine… I just wish I could kiss him…" Sasuke said taking a look at Naruto's expression on his face. It was so cute on him very suitable for him… the Uke and Sasuke the Seme.

"Oh Really then why don't you kiss him?" Naruto said glancing over Sasuke.

_Did Naruto really just say kiss him or was he saying kiss your crush…_

"I don't know what he would think…"

"Oh Really?"

"Really."

"Well why don't you just kiss him like THIS!!" Naruto said while tackling Sasuke and starts to kiss him.

_Is this really happening? It can't be…_ Sasuke had thought while blinking a bunch of times to see if it was a daydream or rather something like that

_No it's not a daydream then this is really happening…_

Naruto had stopped kissing Sasuke.

"Why don't you kiss him like that?" Naruto commented.

"But he kissed me like that."

"Oh really did he?"

"Yes he did." Sasuke had said with a grin on his face.

Nobody knows what had happened for the rest of the night but know one wanted to know. Kakashi however had seen the whole thing. Kakashi had said something to Jiraiya the next day something about it been like one of his Icha Icha series.


End file.
